<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>H⁴ Hair by Sekushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095249">H⁴ Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi'>Sekushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Hollogrove, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crushes, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hair Salon AU, Happy Ending, Harringscott, Love Confessions, Sort-Of Cuddling, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kinda modern au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heater:          aww jason’s making heart eyes at u again<br/>The Hair™:    don’t make me get my hopes up pls… u know i like him :(<br/>Heater:          yea ik dude that’s why i told u! tbh i think u should talk to him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Heather Holloway, Steve Harrington/Jason Lee Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>H⁴ Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadjarin/gifts">bobadjarin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This wasn’t really requested, I just wanted to write it when I saw that one ask on Billy‘s blog. I really hope you like it! ♥</p><p>To clear some things up:<br/>1) No, the four of them don’t share a single apartment! Billy and Heather share one &amp; Jason and Steve live together as well. 2) I know Jason’s last name is technically Scott, but I wanted to make it fit, so it’s Hargrove here (which absolutely makes sense considering he’s Billy’s twin and all). 3) I made this more of a modern AU, so I could fit the chat in ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Steve enters H⁴ Hair at seven in the morning, he’s greeted by an entirely too cheerful Billy and an even happier Heather. For some reason Jason’s nowhere in sight, but Steve decides not to worry about him yet - he’s probably getting coffee or something (except he <em>does</em> worry a little because he has a big fat crush on the guy - so naturally, he constantly thinks about him, especially when he’s late). Instead, he looks over at his other two friends.</p><p><em> "Hey, pretty boy” </em> , Billy lifts a hand to wave at him while Heather comes over to wrap him in a tight hug. When she does, Steve catches sight of the hickey on Heather’s neck and suddenly decides that he doesn’t <em>want</em> to know what they did before he arrived. So he doesn’t ask, just croaks out a: <em> “Morning guys.” </em></p><p>He tries not to sound rude or anything, but judging by the looks on both of his friends faces, he doesn’t quite succeed. They know he’s not actually angry, though - they’ve been friends long enough for them to know that Steve’s just not a morning person. So they just smile and start preparing the salon with Steve.</p><p>When they’re halfway ready to open the shop, Jason arrives with an apology and a tray full of steaming cups of coffee - which <em>obviously</em> all disappear in the next thirty minutes.</p><p>---</p><p>Sometime after they open, everyone’s busy. Well, except for Heather - she's waiting for something to do.</p><p>Steve’s just finishing up a young woman’s<em> super</em> intricate hairstyle (she’s told him that it’s her mom’s birthday and she wants to look as good as possible) when his phone vibrates in his pocket, letting him know he has a new message. Once he’s done and everything looks perfect, he leaves the woman in Heather’s capable hands to get her make-up done.</p><p>He takes his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it while he steps aside so he’s not in anyones way (it’s almost his lunch break and there are no waiting customers anyway, so he just decides that he’s allowed to do that). The message is from Heather. Steve laughs quietly, because <em>of course</em> she would message him while he's working.</p><p>                            Heater:          aww jason’s making heart eyes at u again<br/>                            The Hair™:    don’t make me get my hopes up pls… u know i like him :(<br/>                            Heater:          yea ik dude that’s why i told u! tbh i think u should talk to him</p><p>Steve sighs. He <em>knows,</em> alright? He’s aware of the fact that he should tell Jason about his feelings. It’s just.. He’s <em>scared.</em></p><p>Because what if Heather’s wrong? What if Jason doesn’t like him back the way Steve likes him? The way Steve <em> wants </em> Jason to like him? If he got rejected by Jason Hargrove it would hurt way more than anything else. Steve <em>knows</em> that.</p><p>Because he wouldn’t just get his heart broken, no - he would <em>also</em> lose his roommate slash best friend in the entire world. And as an added bonus, being around Billy would become super awkward, considering he’s Jason’s twin.. Anyway, Steve’s <em>definitely</em> not ready for that conversation.</p><p>Like, <em>absolutely</em> not.</p><p>---</p><p>Later that day, when it’s only the four of them in the salon cleaning up and putting stuff away, Billy pulls Steve aside. Well, he doesn’t really pull, he hands Steve a stack of boxes and guides him into the backroom. Once they’re there, Billy closes the door and turns to Steve, his face serious (and honestly, if Steve didn’t know better, he would think his friend was about to <em>kiss</em> him or something).</p><p>His expression makes Steve feel a little concerned, but he doesn’t say anything and just waits for his friend to speak. When he doesn’t, Steve sighs - internally, of course. <em>“Is everything okay, Bill?”</em></p><p>At that, Billy smiles a bit and nods shortly before his face gets super serious again. <em>“So...Heather told me about your conversation this morning”</em>, he begins. And Steve’s heart <em>stops</em> for a second. How much does Billy know? Would he tell Jason (probably not, but in Steve’s head it’s still a possibility)?</p><p>But all of his worries disappear into thin air when he hears Billy’s next words:<em> “I think she’s right, you know? You should really talk to him.”</em></p><p>And.. what?</p><p><em>"Are you fucking with me right now?”</em> Steve just stares at his friend with wide eyes for a second. Because no matter how <em>much</em> he trusts his friend, there’s still a small part of his brain that can’t help but get anxious about things like this - so his thoughts start to spiral again. He kind of expects Billy to burst out laughing, or to say that he was just joking or.. Something, but none of these things happen. Instead, Steve’s pulled into a tight hug.</p><p><em>“I would never, pretty boy. Not with this”</em>, Billy tells him. <em>“Besides, I’ve seen the way Jason looks at you.”</em></p><p>Just as Steve opens his mouth to respond to that, the door to the backroom gets pulled open and Jason’s standing there. He doesn’t comment on the situation they’re in (or rather, the conversation they're having). He just holds his hand out towards Steve and says:<em> “We’re all done cleaning the shop. Let’s go home, yeah?”</em> And well, who is Steve to say no to that?</p><p>So he takes Jason’s hand. Together they say their goodbyes to Billy and Heather and leave.</p><p>---</p><p>As soon as the door to the apartment closes, Steve takes his shoes off and makes a beeline for the couch. Jason does the same thing and basically throws himself onto the couch next to Steve - a little closer than usual. Not that Steve’s complaining or anything, though.</p><p>They discuss what they should eat for a few minutes before just ordering pizza. And between making the phone call and turning on the TV Jason slowly gets closer to his roommate until their shoulders and legs are touching. Once they’re comfortable, the pizza arrives. Steve gets it, pays the delivery guy and comes back into the living room with the two boxes. They don’t talk much while they’re eating, one of them makes a comment about the show they’re watching from time to time and that’s it.</p><p>When they’re done, though, Steve turns to Jason. It’s now or never.</p><p><em>“Uh, J? I.. kinda have to talk to you.”</em> Jason turns his head to meet Steve’s eyes and smiles while he answers with a quick: <em>“Oh, okay... I actually need to talk to you, too.”</em> And - great, now Steve’s <em> really </em> nervous (not that he wasn’t before, but now it’s <em>twice</em> as bad). He decides to just get it over with, though, takes a single deep breath and then just blurts out: <em>“I have a crush on you.”</em> Not his original plan, but hey - at least now Jason knows.</p><p>As soon as Steve realizes what he’s said he blushes a deep red and turns his head away so he doesn’t have to look at Jason. Because what if he does look, only to find rejection written all over Jason’s face..? Steve won’t be able to handle that. Like, not <em>at all.</em></p><p>---</p><p>A few seconds pass (in which Steve absolutely <em>freaks out</em> internally), then Steve feels a warm hand under his chin. His head is in his roommate’s direction, which basically forces Steve to look at him. Steve keeps his eyes closed, though. He’s still super <em>fucking</em> nervous and also kinda scared, but he doesn’t let it show (or <em>tries</em> not to, at least). He hesitates for a moment longer. Then he opens his eyes with the intent of saying something, <em>anything</em>, but he doesn’t get a chance to before suddenly.. Jason’s lips are on his.</p><p>Wait, what..?</p><p>Steve <em>freezes</em> - in shock - and doesn’t react for a few seconds, before his instincts kick in and tell him to kiss back. It’s <em>wonderful</em> - everything Steve’s dreamed of, really. It’s also over <em>way</em> too soon.</p><p>But when Jason pulls away and looks at him with a look that’s <em>so</em> gentle.. Steve isn’t sad for long (he pouts anyway). Jason just smirks a little and says: <em>“You know.. That was actually exactly what </em>I <em>was going to tell </em>you.<em>”</em> And then he scoots closer to Steve, puts a blanket over them and intertwines their hands between them on the couch.</p><p>And in that moment, Steve honestly feels like he could just <em>explode</em> with happiness any second. Everything’s warm and fuzzy and wonderful, and Jason <em>likes him back.</em></p><p>What more could Steve want?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm on tumblr!<br/>@twoprettyboys</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>